Sam's baby
by pleasedontmakemeblue
Summary: On his wedding day, Sam finds a letter from a French hospital that asks for him to go there with his birth certificate so he can get a blood test done. He later had an affair with Quinn, who he meets at the hospital. She tells him that they have a kid together and that she wants to give it up for adoption. Sam can't accept that and finds a way to keep the baby...


**Hey guys. So this is my first fanfiction ever and I'm kind of excited about how it turns out. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

Chapter I

Laughing and stumbling out of the cab, the blonde-haired young man managed to get out first, leaving the tall and dark-haired boy in the cab, still laughing and singing drunkenly. ''You! You have to come inside and get the very, very, _very_ last one.''

It was a Saturday morning in the small-town Lima, Ohio. Sam Evans and Finn Hudson had just come home from a party that Finn liked to call ''Bachelor Party: Evans Edition.'' Sam Evans was going to get married the very next day and so Finn, being the best man, had the honor of arranging the bachelor party which had been filled with booze, strip shows and a few lap dances to Finn's amusement.

''You know what I have to have? Not _one _drop of alcohol.'' Finn giggled, getting out of the cab as Sam paid the driver with a few incomprehensible mumbles and giggles. ''As if that's true...'' Finn mumbled and looked up at the huge mansion a lá Evans. The Evans family wasn't wealthy, to say that. But his dad had a good business company going on and his mom was a therapist. Himself? Well, Samuel Dwight Evans was simply just following his father's footsteps and doing a few chores for the company here and there. They did good.

Speaking of his family, Mary instantly woke up when she heard the huge pipes of Finn Hudson's drunk version of _O Sole Mio_. ''Dwight! Honey, wake up.'' She hissed and poked her husband in the side. He groggily opened his eyes and scratched his blonde head. ''What is it?'' He asked, sitting up as well. ''Sam's home. Let's go down there and say good morning to the gentlemen.'' She grinned and got out of bed. It was four in the morning on a Saturday, so it was rather unusual for everyone to be up at this hour.

Sam finally managed to get the two young men locked inside the huge house and entered it (or more like stumbled inside).

''Good morning.'' Two voices from the stairs said.

Sam looked up and there his mom and dad were smiling at the two drunk men.

''Morning!'' Sam yelled while Finn took a bow.

''Well, it looks like your bachelor party was a success.'' His dad said with a grin, his hands in the pockets of his robe.

Sam and Finn started to mumble and laugh ''amazing,'' ''Sam has been an honorable bachelor at this party,'' and a few ''yeahs''.

''Sam, you're going to wake up your siblings. You better get to bed soon.'' His mom advised. ''Remember what day it is tomorrow.''

''Tomorrow? Is something special happening tomorrow?''

''Today.'' His dad corrected with a sly smirk. ''If you've forgotten, then maybe you should ask your best man.''

''It's probably your wedding day that they're referring to.'' Finn mumbled, looking at Sam who was laughing. ''Some people think that it would be more correct if you participate in it. They might be right about that.''

Looking back up at his parents, Sam opened his mouth to speak. ''There's _lots_ of time! We just need a little goodnighty drink.''

''Don't let it get too late, Sam.'' His mother answered, the tone in her voice a little concerned but she was still wearing a smile.

''Don't worry.'' Sam almost yelled, his arm flailing out as he started to head towards the living room. ''What do you want?'' He asked Finn, standing in front of the alcohol cabinet.

''What you have.'' Finn answered, walking over to him. ''What do you have?''

''Whiskey, cognac, port, sherry and Madeira.''

''What was the first one?''

''Whiskey.'' Sam answered.

''And then?'' Finn asked again.

''Cognac.''

''And so?''

''Port. You're getting a whiskey.'' Sam said, tired of enumerating all of the types of alcohol that they had.

Finn grimaced but took it as it was. He walked over to stand in front of the mirror to comb his hair back. Looking down he saw a letter laying on the small table in the corner. Sam's mom must've left it there.

''Hey, Sam? You've got mail. ''_Monsieur Samuel Evans''._ Why Monsieur?'' Finn asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

''Why not Monsieur?''

''Well, that's one way to look at it...'' Finn mumbled, walking over to the huge desk in the corner of the room, Finn grimaced again and let out a whimper when he saw the picture standing on it. ''Isn't it weird? You've been married for twelve hours, tomorrow at this time. With my girl.''

Sam walked in from the kitchen, a tray in both hands filled with glasses and bottles. ''Don't be stupid. Rachel told me that what had happened between you and her was only just a harmless joke.''

''Harmless joke?!'' Finn laughed sarcastically. ''I had already gone out and looked at curtains...''

Finn wasn't bitter. It was true that what Finn and Rachel had had in the past wasn't to be taken serious. They had hooked up a few times, but that was about it and even though Finn was hopelessly in love with Rachel, he knew that Sam was the only guy he'd ever allow to marry her. Sam was a gentleman. A guy who respected women and their rights and was all about treating them like they were the only girl ever. Finn knew that Rachel would end up happy with him. More than with Finn.

Sitting down, Sam let out a sigh and opened the bottle to pour the alcohol in the glasses.

''Aren't you going to see what this is about?'' Finn asked, getting the letter from the pocket on the inside of his jacket where he had stored it safely. ''It's a French stamp.''

''I bet it's just some advertisement. We're getting so many of those from the last time I went to Paris to do some business for dad, last year.'' Sam explained, looking at his best friend.

Finn was about to come with some sarcastic comment when Sam saw the sender on the letter.

''Oh! _La petite bleue de l'hôpital religieuses. _The little blue nun's hospital.'' Sam chuckled at the end of that sentence which caused Finn to chuckle too. ''I don't know them... Tell me, aren't you hungry?''

''Not really, but I can always get a chicken down.'' Finn said, picking up the letter that Sam had thrown back onto the table.

''Exactly.'' Sam gave a nod and walked over to one of the huge bookshelves. ''Here's a dictionary. Look up what the little blue nuns wants from me.'' He said, throwing the book at Finn.

Finn looked up the words that was mentioned in the letter. Both he and Sam had never been great at French but they did take a French 101 class in college. But that had been three years ago. Now, it had all been forgotten.

''It's an invitation, Samuel. They told you to go down there as fast as you can and bring your...'' Finn looked up the words again. ''Birth certificate. And they want to know your...'' Finn looked through the pages again and again before he found the word. ''Groupe sanguin...'' Finn mumbled to himself as he looked up the word. ''Blood type!'' Finn shouted to Sam, letting him know what the hell it said in the stupid French letter.

Sam froze in his spot, the same did Finn. Blood type?

''It doesn't say that.'' Sam mumbled to Finn when he walked into the kitchen.

''It does.''

Sam swallowed hard and looked up at Finn, his eyes basically terrified. ''Can you tell me what they want to do with my blood type, down in Paris?''

Finn jumped up and sat on the countertop, looking suspiciously at Sam. ''Were there any little mademoiselles involved in your business trip last year, Samuel?''

''Why are you asking?''

''Oh, just curious... When did you visit?''

''August.'' Sam answered.

_September, october, november, december, january, february, march, april... May. _Nine months.

The blonde head was under the sink, letting the water drip down on blonde hair that was dyed with lemon juice. ''Impossible. Completely impossible.'' He mumbled, counting the nine months in his head.

''Confide your best friend everything.'' Finn said, handing him a towel to dry off as Sam sat down on a chair.

He pinched his nose and took a deep breath. There was no way out of this, huh? ''It was a sunny afternoon and I was just walking around, looking at the various attractions...''

_Sam walked past the Notre Dame and past the Seine river as he looked around, a painter in front of him drawing the cathedral. She was tall, but not that tall. She was a little taller than an average girl would be but it was alright. She looked good. Her hair was up in a pony-tail. It was blonde, luxurious. Her eyes were even more special. They were green in the sun, but Sam could see little hints of hazel brown in there too, just around the pupil. _

_The business meeting had gone wrong that day. The customers had declined the offer which had resulted in a mad Sam, so being around him could tick off a bomb in him._

_''That's crap...'' He mumbled to himself as he looked at the painting, watching the girl draw before she turned around with anger in her eyes._

_''Do you have more that you want to share?'' She asked, her accent completely American. _

_Sam was caught off guard, he usually wasn't like that but the meeting had made him so angry that he had to take it out on something and so the painting it was._

_''God, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were American.'' Sam quickly apologized, stepping in front of her. _

_''I thought so.'' She said, returning to her painting._

_''I thought you were French. If I knew that you were American then I wouldn't have. But you are American.''_

_The young woman just nodded and continued to paint, her mouth in a stiff line._

_''I'm American too.'' Sam said, a grin on his lips._

_''I can hear that.''_

_''From Ohio. Are you from Ohio?''_

_''No.''_

_''No, of course not. Then we probably would've run into each other. In Ohio.'' Sam smiled, blinking his eyes at her, and desperately hoping that she would forgive him._

_The girl let out a frustrated sigh, packed the brushes down and took the painting. She turned around on her heel and walked off without saying a single word to Sam._

_And he was left speechless._

''Was that it?'' Finn asked, chewing on the chicken. ''But you can't get pregnant from that.'' He might've been dumb, but he knew where kids came from.

Sam rolled his eyes at the stupidity that was Finn. ''Of course that wasn't just _it. _I ran into Quinn again-''

''Who's Quinn?''

''The girl that we're talking about!'' Sam said frustrated before he continued. ''And I asked Quinn if she was mad at me.''

''And she was.'' Finn answered, a cheeky smile playing on his lips.

''Actually, she wasn't. So I asked her if I could meet her again. And the day after that. And the day after that.''

Finn let out a tired sigh. ''And the day after that.''

Sam shook his head, smiling at the memory. ''No, because the day after that was my last day in Paris before I had to go back.''

''That chicken breast...'' Finn said, motioning for Sam to get it before he ate it.

''Eat it yourself, Finn!''

''Woah, take a chill pill, Kill Bill.'' Finn defended himself and started eating it. ''So what happened that night?''

_They were sitting across from each other, staring intently into each other's eyes as he caressed her knuckles with his thumb. _

_''I don't want to go home. I want to stay here.'' He whispered as he was getting lost in her eyes. They had only been together for three days but he was falling hopelessly for her and now he had to go back to Ohio the next day. There was just something so elegant, yet simple about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was amazing and he was getting too attached._

_''I want you to stay too, Sam.'' Quinn whispered back, before she stood up from the little squared table with the candles on. It had all been great and everything but they both knew how the night was going to end. They were in love with each other and it killed them both to part ways, but it had to be done the right way if anything. ''I wish you could stay here.''_

_Sam stood up as well, walked up to Quinn and placed his hand on her cheek. ''I'm going to come back. I want to come back.''_

_Quinn looked up from her feet to meet Sam's eyes, letting herself lean into Sam's touch. She normally wasn't like this. She had never fallen in love with a boy after only four days, where the first one, her work had been criticized. Sam was sweet, mature, funny and all himself. He was a true gentleman._

_''Do you promise?'' She whispered, her face only inches away from his, lips almost touching. She was trembling as she stood there on her toes, her arms wrapped around his neck. _

_''I promise, Quinn. It's such an easy promise, because nothing is going to stop me from coming back to you. You're the one, Quinn. You are everything I never knew I always wanted.'' He whispered against her lips before he finally pressed them against hers in a soft and gentle kiss._

''You don't have to know the rest.'' Sam said, after telling Finn the story.

Sitting there with a grin on his face and an empty plate, Finn's grin started to turn down a little. ''No. But I'm afraid that the little blue nuns in Paris have to know about it.''

Sam snapped out of his thoughts in that moment, an idea instantly popping into his head. ''What time is it? I have to get down there.''

''What?!'' Finn practically shouted, bits of chicken flying out of his mouth, not believing a word that he was hearing coming out of his best friend's trouty mouth. ''But you can't! You're getting married tomorrow! Today! Tonight, I mean, today!''

''I can be there in a few hours if I take the private jet. You just have to tell my parents and Rachel something. Make something up, okay? You can do that.'' And then Sam was racing off to get out of his clothes, take a shower and get ready to go to Paris to see his child while Finn was running around, acting as if he was a chicken and his head had been cut off.


End file.
